firewithinfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:New here!
Its really great that this has been set up here-I looked for a Fire Within wiki a while back and there wasn't one. Anyway, I'll just be adding some stuff, hope to hear from any of you. hrrs Thanks for making and account and an effort to reach out to the other users here. Most people made one or two edits and then are never heard from again, so it's nice to hear an active person! Ray && Gebezio 23:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ah well =) its just nice to see a wikia like this, its all good. Hrrs 15:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hey guys. So much for the whole "one or two edits thing". Oops! I just started rereading the series so I thought I'd come back and put some stuff up now that it's fresh in my mind. Have you guys read all the books? I love them so much. They'd have to be some of my favourites. Gwalthi 09:44, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Of course I read all of them! haha. I'm waiting for Brisingr to come out now. 11 days from today :D I reread the books a few times to put new information down, but it's hard to remember all the facts and to find the time to put it all on the site. Hopefully we can get this wikia really rolling ;D Ray && Gebezio 23:01, 9 September 2008 (UTC) *gasp* No... really? That soon? Wow! I'm a bit annoyed that we have to wait for another book after this one, though. Oh well, something to look forward to, I guess. Anyway... do you reckon there'll be a Lancelot in Dark Fire? Because, there's a Guinevere and a Gawain and an Arthur. I hope we can do something about Gruffen... *sniff* Anyway, yeah! Hopefully this wikia will become the main spot for Fire Within info... hopefully! Gwalthi 07:00, 12 September 2008 (UTC) i was actually thinking of the same thing. all those names are king arthur style....maybe there will be or another character from there. who knows, he might tie the king artuhur thing into dragon lore haha Ray && Gebezio 20:24, 12 September 2008 (UTC) It's possible... like in The Fionavar Tapestry, I guess. ^^ Gwalthi 06:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Gwal, you said on your page you had clay dragons too? aww, they're so cute.. 20:18, 18 September 2008 (UTC)Hrrs There so cool. I love the figures! && for all you Eragon fans (like me), Brisingr is released tonight at midnight! I'm so excited and I can't wait. I'll read it while i'm waiting for Dark Fire haha. I'm also hoping to get the new Artemis Fowl Book, The Time Paradox. x) Ray && Gebezio 20:23, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Ill have to get brisingr, but theres no way Im going to remember aaalll the foreshadowing and whats going on. I think someone's his brother, but beyond that >_< nothing. Hrrs 20:31, 19 September 2008 (UTC) **also, happy end-of-talk-like-a-pirate-day!** OMG!!! CHECK THE Main Page FOR THE EXCITING NEW JOURNAL BY CHRIS! -Ray && Gebezio 01:20, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Like the new format of the Main Page? Let's hear your opinions! :Ray && Gebezio 21:21, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Yay, dont have to call it the fire within series anymore =) Nice new front page, pity it wasnt the wiki he was talking about though. Hrrs 21:24, 26 September 2008 (UTC) hmmm....i'm really disapointed that the Dragons of Wayward Crescent books are written for young children...i'll prolly still read them. The covers look like they're meant for 2 year olds >.< :Ray && Gebezio 21:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Gruff looks cute on there though, I hate the glitter though. Hrrs 21:41, 26 September 2008 (UTC) "They're charming and friendly, magical and mysterious...The Dragons of Wayward Crescent!" makes it sound like a picture book >.< i hope there really thick :Ray && Gebezio 16:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Squee, I made another dragon the other day, all curled up in a ball ^^ Her name is Grove. Anyway, hey guys. I read a bit of Brisingr, got bored and skipped through. Half of it was really, I mean really predictable, but some of it was actually very surprising, like the bits when *cough* won't spoil it for you ;) Returning to our way-back-when convo, Ray, I've read the 5th Artemis book and it's really, really good. I used really way too much in this post... anyway, I'm a tad disappointed by the covers of the DWC books. Gruffen's adorable, but the blurb makes me irritated. I reckon they'll be small, too, but I guess I can understand, because as Chris said in his journal they're only written for little kids, around Lucy's (then) age, which is nine. Have any of you read Phillip Pullman's His Dark Materials trilogy (the end of which still makes me want to attack Pullman, but anyway)? If so, don't buy Lyra's Oxford. It's, like, twenty pages long, or less. And it cost a lot. And it's not even that good. Hrrr! Gwalthi 06:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) omg, you have ability with deh clayy :O i'm sure brisingr is much better than you say it is :P and yes the artemis books are awesomee! i haven't gotten either of them yet, but i'm really trying to make my way over to a store haha && no i haven't read those. any comments about the banner images?? :Ray && Gebezio 22:36, 30 September 2008 (UTC) PHEAR MY CLAY POWAZ!!!111111!1 *cough* I didn't say it was bad - oh, actually, I did, but I didn't mean bad exactly, just long and... long! Some bits are really good, though. Nasuada = the bomb. Buy both, because they rock. Especially Time Paradox. Oh yes, the banners! They're neat. Maybe you could do them in different colours, with the different covers? What's the font, though? Because it's a really cool font. Hrrness! Gwalthi 02:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) the font is called "Sands of Fire" and i found it on the net and downloaded it. i was hoping at some point to have an entire theme of every book cover (next i will attempt at Gruffen) so that i could change the url and stuff along with the icon and it would have this really cool theme (: :Ray && Gebezio 22:50, 1 October 2008 (UTC) yay new awesome journal!! http://icefire.co.uk/Books/darkfire.html Gwalthi